Kajasecticus Sinistrus
Kajasecticus Sinistrus was once a powerful Jedi Knight who helped with the forging of the Jedi Order. Throughout his early life and history he has seen his fair share of bouts with the Sith. They show themselves this day with his power as a member of the Sith Ranks. However only recently by a miracle was Kaja turned and redeemed from the darkness. However, that didn't last long as the darkness would consume him for the most part yet again. The Birth of a Legacy Early Years Born in the year 23,942 BBY, Kajasecticus was born into the royal human line of Sinistrus. Overshadowed by the cruel and sadistic malice of his monstrous father Kaja was forced to watch as his slaughtered thousands of innocent lives in their name. Kaja's mother was a completely different soul. Both kind and caring she tried feebly to shape a brighter future for her children. It ended rather abruptly, however, when she was slaughtered in her sleep before Kaja's very eyes by his father's agents. The sight drove Kaja nearly to insanity for fear that his siblings, more than himself, would become the next victims in his fathers campaign to create an heir to his dark throne. A Child's Plight Kaja held his siblings closer to heart than anyone could have imagined. For a time, he never left their sides in a blatant effort to protect them from harm. He would not allow himself the necessities of nourishment or rest for days on end, nor would he bear separation from them even long enough for a medical officer to take them away for care of their illnesses or wounds. It was clear that beyond the eyes of the tortured child there was an innocent, lonely soul, ravenous for love and care. When he reached the age fifteen, Kaja left his home world with his siblings, caring nothing for himself even still, in a feeble attempt to rid them of the horrid turmoils he had been forced to experience. This brought him to the planet Coruscant, a still growing world where his destiny would begin to unfold. Old Jedi Order and the Pursuit of Immortality When Kaja was about twenty years old, he was taken in by a group of radical stragglers, known as the Jedi, fighting against the Sith Empire. With his assistance the Old Jedi Order was born. Over the course of his first month with the Jedi, before the construction of the Jedi Code, Kaja fell in love with a woman named Shas'nial. Shas'nial was a very prominent Jedi Knight, though she was rather lacking in her emotional control. This would inevitably be her downfall. Together Kaja and Shas spent nearly five years as lovers, becoming practically inseparable. In their sixth year together they were assigned to a mission deep within enemy territory. Little did he know that there was a plot from within to separate them and bring their love about as a weapon from one against the other. He was a cunning and brilliant mind, thus he discovered the plot but not before it was too late. Shas was killed by a Sith to save his life while he was trying to create a safe escape route. As she lay dying, pooling what little light she had left into Kaja, Kaja began to contemplate what life truly meant in the hands of a mere mortal being. It was not long after this that his obsession with eternal life took root. When he was twenty-seven years old, in a psychotic fit, Kaja sealed himself and his siblings into cryogenic capsules for an undetermined time span. Old Republic Era and Darth Revan When Kaja awoke from his slumber, he felt the unbearable and inevitable weakness of being trapped in frozen paralysis. He spent almost a year trying to regain his strength, not of mind but of body. He progressed to study the arts of the saber. It was in this time that he forged his first lightsaber under the supervision of Jedi Knight Atris. For months on end he practiced and mastered many different forms of combat, becoming nearly unmatched. As another year passed, a threat arose in the galaxy known as Darth Nihilus and Darth Sion. They were a part of the Sith Triumvirate. At the same time Kaja learned of the man by the name of Revan and his conflicts with the Dark Side of the Force. This fascinated Kaja, and when he finally met Revan in person he could not even muster the words to describe his amazement at Revan's mastery of the Force. Though they only knew each other for a short time, Revan and Kaja became close friends. Kaja could sense a deep seated power within Revan that only he and Bastilla Shaan could see. Though he knew it would come to be a threat, he went on missions with Revan to learn about his time as a Jedi. He went on many missions with Revan, though many of them were unrecorded they discovered together a very powerful holocron left by the Dark Lord Marka Ragnos. This would however be lost with the sands of time on the order of the Jedi Council. Realization Kaja shaped his view on the Jedi during this time. What Revan told Kaja about the Jedi came as a shock to him. Kaja did not once want to believe that the Jedi could be so manipulative and controlling. However, in the end it became clear that Revan had no intention of staying with the Jedi, and short after their last meeting Kaja watched as Bastilla and Revan both fell to the dark. Kaja had made a true friend in that short time. In his last moments before receding to the cold embrace of his cryo pod, Kaja replicated Revan's armor, embedding his memories of Revan in the plates so that he would never forget the time that he had spent with him and disappeared again into cryostasis. Darth Bane and the Rule of Two Kaja was abruptly re awoken when another event in history stirred his mind. When he emerged from his slumber he found that the Sith had become unbelievably powerful. However Kaja learned of a plot that was hidden from many. He learned of the plot being held by Darth Bane and his apprentice Darth Zannah which he called the Rule of Two. Kaja moved swiftly within the year that he was awake to discover all that he could about the occurrence. Little did he know he would discover the secrets behind the powerful and deadly weapon known as the Thought Bomb. The mere raw power of the weapon mortified Kaja and disgusted him. A group of Sith discovered Kaja and he battled for his life to return to his slumber in the safety of his Cryo pod. Again Kaja slept in the eternal frost. The New Republic Re awoken once again Kaja found himself amongst some of the names known well beyond words today. Kaja strove to learn all that he could during an expense of five years from the masters of the time. Though his plots to gain unparalleled knowledge were constantly under watch by the notable Qui-gon Jinn he still pushed to achieve his goals. He sought out the one known as Mace Windu to learn the style of combat created by him known as Vapaad. This would be the beginning of Kaja's fall to the dark side. As he trained with Mace Windu he felt his strength returning and his power growing. Mace grew to be wary of Kaja's growth and sought to try and control him. The last training session they shared was the one that shaped their bond as what felt like Master and Apprentice. The Clone Wars Kaja was only briefly in the war for the Galaxy. For what little time he spent he blossomed a short lived love with a woman named Ra'mira. They fought side by side with their troops against separatist forces. Again he suffered the loss of the frail mortal flesh when Ra'mira was killed by the bio-mechanical mastermind known only as General Grievous. Kaja again fell into despair going so far as to contemplate suicide. He was saved however by Mace Windu who encouraged him that Kaja would never reunite with those who were lost going down that path. An Unavoidable Fall Mace entered the training room some few months later while Kaja was training and began as the Sith would call it "preaching" at and chastising Kaja on his sudden bursts of dark taint. Kaja merely shrugged these off and dismissed the thought. Little did he know that Mace Windu was right, he was falling... deeper and deeper into the abyss of his hate and rage. Unable to diffuse his rage any longer Kaja became fearful for the lives of those around him and decided to recede again into cryostasis. As Kaja returned to his slumber he felt the tremor of the threat that was Vader. What was just beginning to rear it's head in the shadow of Darth Sidious and his alter Ego Palpatine he knew would come to shape the galaxy and change it around him beyond his comprehension. The New Jedi Order and Kaja's Corruption Though Kaja did not know him well Kaja was well versed in the knowledge of Luke Skywalker and his new Jedi Order. When he awoke Kaja came face to face with a woman who was mysterious to him. Her name was Colandra Naito, a Lady of the Dark Side. She felt Kaja's tainted power and awoke him feeling that a great change would come about by his hand. She trained Kaja in the dark arts of the Force making him aware of the ability to store ones knowledge into a Sith Holocron. Colandra was young and beautiful for being the age of fifty and attracted Kaja easily into a dark romance. The time Kaja spent with Colandra felt like years but in reality was only months. Fruit of this dark event was a child born purely of the Dark Side of the Force. Kaja was aware of Colandra's plot and thrust her aside and took the child with him. The young girl, I'vya, would not share the same fate as he did. Kaja's last light was stolen away to purify the child and give her the life her father could never have. Kaja hid the child in a home on Dantooine, his old home which he dreaded for the memories of his dead father, and left in search of the knowledge of the dark side. The Search He traveled the galaxy in search of the source of the Dark Sides secrets. He came to the Massassi Temples on Yavin IV where he slaughtered many Jedi to gain access to the ancient knoweldge of the Sith held there. He was eventually stopped and chased across the galaxy by a powerful Jedi Master. This Master was an apprentice of Luke Skywalker, it took two years to track Kaja to the edges of the galaxy. Though Kaja would never learn his name the Jedi left his mark. In a battle of epic proportions Kaja fought for his life against the Jedi Master, and in a desperate effort to protect himself against the powers overwhelming him Kaja dug deep into the reserves of the Dark Side, a fatal mistake. Kaja found a year later that his body was becoming consumed by the Dark Side of the Force. Kaja's Choice In another desperate effort to spare his soul from damnation in the folds of the Dark Side Kaja scrambled to the edges of the Galaxy to find the Holocron left by Nihilus. It took Kaja nearly a year to decipher the ramblings of the psychotic Sith but in the end he was able to save his body but it was mortally scarred by the dark side. The very seams of his body seemed to be splitting constantly away from each other. The pain was tormenting but he grew to adapt to it. In that moment Kaja felt himself become dangerously close to the power of the Dark Side. Though this was threatening it also granted Kaja a much better grasp and understanding of the Dark Side of the Force. Though there were other things Kaja wished to do he had no time to contemplate achieving them and again plunged into deep slumber letting the scars heal the best they could. New Sith War The Neo Sith War Over time his body repaired itself and his physical image returned if only somewhat, his hair lightened to a dark brown and features much more rough. However, his soul never recovered It would remain the tattered and scarred monster that Kaja had truly become. His body would remain a vessel of that which was lost many years ago to enslave the malicious and dark soul within to the galaxy. Awakening When he re-awoke from Cryogenic Stasis on Korriban one hundred years prior to recent events Kaja moved for power once again. Following his awakening he traveled the galaxy in search of artifacts which drove him to Tatooine and there Kajasecticus found and slaughtered two Krayt Dragons. From these he derived his lightsaber. Within this saber he imbued his hatred, his malice, and the very essence of his ravenous hunger for vengeance against the Jedi whom had put him in his current state. He still possesses one more pearl of a brilliant white. During his travels he built a massive fleet which at it's head sat a Pallaeon Class Star Destroyer that was pitch black in color. Searching the galaxy Kaja sought out the best Admiral he could gathering members of numerous humanoid or near human species he could find. This eventually found him the officer he needed, Admiral Pax. Only a few years later he traveled to Utapau where he was in search of the remaining evidence of the Confederate presence whether it still existed or not. Once there he took to a long empty time of meditation. He was just recently re-discovered by Omega on Utapau. Newly awakened and finding his connection with the Dark Side stronger than ever Kajasecticus summons his sister and brother from the depths of space to wreak havoc upon the galaxy once again. Dawn of a New Era With his fleet orbiting Yag'Dhul and his envoys attempting to take control Kajasecticus, now operating under the name of Darth Aion, travels back to Byss in search of any form of beneficial items or knowledge. Little did he know he would meet his destined apprentice, Talia Velos. Once there Aion searched and searched finding mass amounts of alloy and weapons but little knowledge to hold as leverage over the awakening Lord. As Aion returned to his fighter he was attacked by a beautiful and elegantly powerful Assassin. Aware of her Epicanthix and Echani heritage by her appearance and combat prowess Aion used this to his advantage asking what she desired most. In the end she revealed to him the tragedy of her past, with which Aion sympathized and took her under his wing to sharpen the dulling blade of potential power. Yag'Dhul While Aion was away seeking out his new apprentice his fleet overtook the abandoned planet of Yag'Dhul, home of the Givin. They began construction of numerous structures as well as placed defenses in the proper places before the next Vacuum. Construction would take time but in due time the city would be suitable for both Givin and other species alike with special passageways and buildings designed to resist the vacuum of the planetary oddities. The Planet proved the perfect place for the Lords new goals. He immediately ordered the construction of a massive fortress that would be used for his centerpoint in the galaxy. Along with his Admiral the Dark Lord moved to increase his influence in the galaxy. He would start by forging a new alliance with the Zwinick Empire. He had left the Empire to build is own world and now it was time for him to bring peace between them no matter how painful it would be. Though Aion had no intention of an eternal peace it would keep him safe for a time. A taste of Redemption It was not long before the light within started to fight back. The darkness corroded the surface of the psyche and soul like a layer of damnation over a cluster of remarkable freedom. He couldn't understand the visions at first that were coming to him. Though in time he came to grow closer and closer to the edge of the shell. His old love was contacting him from beyond. As he slipped into a self induced coma he was taken to Honoghr for treatment. Little did he know the Sith Lords, Kel Sentriss and Reverence were on their way to descimate the world home of Adieumus Matango. Kaja was released from his torment when the Jedi redeemed Adi called out to him with sympathizing words. The effect was not permanent but more effective than then other methods. Confrontation on Honoghr The dark duo arrived and left no time spared in their attack on the surface. Adi and Kaja split their ways and confronted each a different foe. Adi stood well against his opponent with valorous tactics and brilliant flow. Kaja stood and waited for his first confrontation since rebirth to the light. The confrontation did not last long, it was merely a diversion. Kaja kept the Sith busy while his ally Adieumus Matango battled the Sith Lord Kel Sentriss. The battle ended abruptly when the Hangar and generators exploded, causing the entire landing pad to be leveled and the city of Nystao to be torn and tarnished. Born Dark, Fated Dark Upon Honoghr Kaja would begin to feel the effects of his dormant hate and rage once again. Despite the futile efforts of the people around him Kaja was falling once again. It would start with something he had feared for centuries. Love. Part 1: Arhiia and the Search for Light It was quite an experience, his darkness receded for only a time. The more he sought to draw out the light the more painful it became. He would soon meet the Jedi Master Arhiia Concordia. He was drawn to her by some ethereal or mysterious force that he could not understand. At first he refused to confront her with his questions and confusion because he didn't want to risk the darkness consuming him. However after a long drawn out conversation he began to teeter more than he had before. The end result was not what he expected. As he turned away from her, he could not control the feelings raging within him. His soul seemed to become coiled in the darkness within him. Not completely however, Adi had left his mark, what little light Adi had placed or even drawn out gripped tightly keeping Kaja from turning completely. Part 2: Mustafar and The Inner Beast Shortly after his last confrontation with the mysterious and elusive Arhiia Concordia, Kaja set it upon himself to seek refuge from his own darkness by confronting it in itself. He set his eyes on the dark and cursed soil of Mustafar. The planet where Darth Vader nearly completed his turn to the Dark Side probably no more than hundreds of years prior. Leaving his friends with no words of his departure Kaja vanished as they left for Manaan. Upon arrival he proceeded to the terrain, his plan to train along the Lava Rivers themselves, using the boiling heat and searing wind to bolster his strength. For only a few hours he spent himself in turmoil slashing and batting at nothing but air, depending on balance and concentration not to fall to peril in the lava. Upon realization that this was only driving him further and further to the darkness Kaja continued. His fear of falling to the very path he despised was only generating more hate and rage for the beast as well as himself to feed upon. Within hours he was nearly lost in his welling hatred. The light inside Kaja was fading, rapidly. If there was ever a time for Kaja to turn back it was too late, he was far too deep in his turmoils for that. Instead he pressed forward thriving on the deep seated hatred that he had subconsciously built for Adieumus, a hate that only a Sith could muster against someone they cared for. Then after hours and upon his departure... it was over. Part 3: Rage and Suffering on Honoghr Upon his return to Honoghr Kaja is confronted by his new friend Adieumus. He had completely fallen, the light gone, evaporated from his soul by the churning darkness within him. The hate and rage had washed it away. Overcome by his rage Kaja struck out against Adieumus uncoiling the Dark Side into a vicious but restrained choke. Watching as his friend stumbled, recoiling from the attack that had been interrupted by a launched and dodged Stun Charge, Kaja felt his rage and hate justified and thus his fall was complete. However, something happened that Kaja did not intend. His apprentice charged Adieumus and grabbed on to him in an attempt to stop him from killing Kaja. Instead this triggered a chain reaction in Adieumus to purge the darkness clasping around him, and as a result the darkness was purged from Talia almost completely, wiping her memories save the ones of her families murder and the one of her current mistake. In Search of Power In his rage Kaja destroyed parts of his chambers on Honoghr. Leaving in a furry and powerful rage, Kaja took a ship and headed to his Aegis Class Star Guardian. However, he did not know where he would go. It was still plain to him that he sought power, power that could no longer be gained on Honoghr. In search of this power no matter how big or how small it may be he still searches. It was just the beginning of a new era in Kaja's life. His new life as Lord Sinistrus, the weapon his father hoped he would become. Of Organic and Machine Aboard the Aegis Star Guardian Kaja came to a revelation. The pain of loneliness was going to kill him if he didn't do something about it. He had begun work on a Human Replica Droid named Ariela some time before his seizure of Yag'Dhul. When the project was near completion he brought it with him aboard his shuttle but was forced to move it back to the Aegis for safety. Now was the time for Kaja to birth his new confidant. He would upload the data memory from numerous research data files and train her personally. He needed someone he could trust without trying, and this was the key. Sufficient in most areas of conduct. Ariela is built with top quality synthetic body products, nails, hair, eyes and nails as well as built with heat modulator that respond to human touch but are not sensitive to aerial temperatures like other droids are. Other components of her make are top quality allowing her to appear nearly 99% human. She functions at a 90% human rate and her physical structure is more synthetic than machine. Highly intelligent, designed for combat and fleet strategy. She's designed with a skeleton of metal, she can suffice as a human as where muscles should be there's muscle: in the arms, legs, feet, hands as well as veins and nerves that allow her to correspond with physical touch in her internal memory drives. Her bust is created using similar synthetic tissue but the ribcage and abdominal casing are entirely metal and hollow, containing the circuits and regulators. Her design is fitted with an anti-EMP frequency and she is nearly 90% self powered. Her memory banks are designed to store far more amounts of data than even that of a normal HRD. She is by far one of the most sophisticated models of Human Replica Droid ever created. Personal Forces Fleet 1 Pellaeon Class Star Destroyer |4,000 m "Tyrant"(Flagship) # Heavy ion cannon turrets (30) # Medium turbolasers (350) # heavy turbolasers (350) # Proton Torpedo Launchers (40) # Phylon Q7 tractor beam projectors (20) # Point Defense Lasers (50) 1 Aegis Class Star Guardian |4,000 m "Vanguard" # Heavy Turbolaser (350) # Medium Turbolaser (350) # Heavy Ion Cannon (50) # Point Defense Laser (110) # Missile Tubes (10) # Heavy EMP Pulse Emitter (1) # Gravity Well Projector (1) # Phylon Q7 tractor beam projector (6) 2 Victory-II class (Medium) # Quad turbolasers (100) # Double turbolasers (175) # Ion cannons (20) # Tractor beam projectors (10) # Point defense lasers (25) 3 Warrior Class Gunships (Light) # Turbolaser cannons (10) # Laser cannons (8) # Concussion missile tubes (4) 3 Lancer Class Frigates # AG-2G quad laser cannons (20) 21 TIE Defenders 14 TIE Hunters 14 TIE Avengers 14 TIE Interdictors 14 Miy'til starfighter 7 Miy'til assault bomber Ground Forces 50,000 Light Durasteel Armored Storm Troopers half equipped with KX-60 Blaster Rifles and half equipped with KX-80 Repeater Rifles and survival knives. All Standard issue with a blaster pistol. 5,000 Medium Durasteel Armored Storm Troopers equipped with A280 Blaster rifles and combat knives. All Standard issue with a blaster pistol. 500 ARC Commandos equipped with Heavy Durasteel Armor, DC-17m rifles (DC-17m (Sniper Attachment)), Thermal Detonators and Knuckle plate vibro blades. Some are issued with Z-6 Rotary Blaster Canons and others with Shotguns. All Standard issue with a blaster pistol. 35 Heavy Phrik laced Durasteel Armored Human Generals equipped with Slugthrowers and Verpine Shatter Guns. Planet Defenses 50 - Medium Armored NPC Givin Generals 1000 - Lightly Armored Givin Commandos 5000 - Lightly Armored Elite Givin 50000 - Lightly Armored Standard Givin Troops Weapons Phric laced Krayt Dragon Bone Handled Saber with Black Krayt Dragon Pearl emitter crystal. Uses a Sigil crystal along with it producing a very dark illustrious black glow devoid of color. Phric laced Krayt Dragon Bone Handled Saber that uses a White Krayt Dragon Pearl emitter crystal. Uses a Jenraux for better speed and agility that generates a blood red tinge. Saber staff like Darth Mauls made with black metals. It emits two pitch black blades and can be split into two separate sabers with extended hilts. Carries a seven inch long refined-cortosis dagger for last resort defense against lightsabers. Connections Family Xaldeus Sinistrus (Brother), Katiara Sinistrus (Sister), Kanadeus Sinistrus (Father), Tyravia Sinistrus (Mother), I'vya Sinistrus (Daughter) Friends Darth Revan (Deceased), Mace Windu (Deceased), Adieumus Matango Lovers Shas'nial (Deceased), Ra'mira (Deceased), Colandra Naito (Unknown) Foes Lord Nexus, Jedi Order Attendants Was as Aion also escorted to most places (remain on his Pallaeon over Yag'Dhul unless needed) by a group of aspiring skilled assortment of warriors and minds from across the galaxy. Male Wookiee Bodyguard: Dawarra, Female and Male Zeltron Spies: Zeela and Krayl, Two Female Hapan Handmaidens: Tarya and Troya, Male Mandalorian Bounty Hunter: Rhyder, Male Chiss Admiral: Admiral Pax, Male Arkanian Scientist: Loxdiam, Male Kiffar Acoloyte: Colthas Vak, Female Miraluka Acoloyte: Mar'loa, Male Bpfasshi Acoloyte: Zorth'tial, Female Anzati Interogator: Torian Kraffe Personality and Traits Kajasecticus was always a reclusive and empty soul for much of his life. Never once did he ever try to help another person, save for his lovers and siblings. His goals were always taken at the exploit of other peoples lives. Over the years since Kaja met Revan. Taking the friendship to mind and straight to heart Kaja will not tolerate anyone who insults to him. Returning to the light opened up a new revelation for Kaja, one that would destroy his hopes for all time. One that no other Jedi or Sith would have thought possibly imaginable. In truth Kaja lacks any true affinity for the light sight of the Force, therefore he does not have the ability to summon light himself, making him dully void of light itself, merely creating a false light for himself that not even the most powerful of Jedi can decipher from true light itself. It is clear that it was only through others, Jedi, that he was able to sustain his light presence for so long. It was only after he lost his mother and first two lovers that he truly drew away from anyone who could possibly sustain his light presence. Being unable to create or draw upon the light is crippling to any being as it deprives them of their balance. Kaja was blessed that the two women he loved gave the last of their light to him in their moments of death to press him forward to the next phase in his journey. That when he finally gave in to the dark that he would not for a long time find another conduit for light. Think of it, if you will, as a divided lake of the Soul. One side is poluted and the other pristine and clear. Kaja emptied the pristine side of his soul lake to the last tiniest little spec that helped him fight later on, into his only daughter. This of course purged her of any darkness she had left but struck Kaja to the point of despair. This trait would for certain prove that Kaja was indeed a powerful and desirable tool for the Sith, one that was hidden from their sights for thousands of years. Kaja despite his inept awareness of his cruel fate had evaded their goading and ever watching eyes. Striving to be what he could not was what inevitably drove him to become the one thing he truly hated. A Sith. Powers and Abilities SITH - Darth Aion Kaja as Aion was an adapt in the areas of Force Insanity, Telekinesis and all it's forms, Force Lightning all it's forms, Torture by Chagrin, the Death Field, Force Stasis Field and other forms of Force induced stasis, Force Plague, Kinetite, Force Breach, Sith Alchemy and other things like Necromancy. Adept from his beginnings in Telekinesis and all it's forms as well as Lighting upon his turning, he had always taken an interest in field projection mechanics of the Force. He took to studying and training in each different technique to attain that mastery was a long and grueling process. Along the way he attained a particular skill with mental and physical degradation techniques. Aion had chosen to adapt to the forms of Djem So, Juyo and Makashi. After some time being around the Sith race as well as the Sith themselves through holocrons, including Darth Nihilus, Kaja fell slowly into the binding grip of the Sith language. However he did not consider them lunatic crazed ramblings as many but Sion did but took them to heart as a form of expression. JEDI - Kaja Kaja as a Jedi Knight was MUCH different from his Sith counterpart Aion. He preferred the unbreakable defense to the onslaught offensive. He was a master of telekinesis as well but of much more than that. He was also adept in Battle Precognition, Ray, Force Breach, Force Protection, Force Stasis Field, Protection Bubble, Force Absorb, Mind Trick and Force Orb. He was devout to the light as a Jedi and preferred to feed off of it in moderation, thus he never endowed to learn the technique of Force Light. Kaja was and still remains a master of the Perseverance Form Djem-So, the Vicious Form Juyo and also a devout master of the Ultimate Defense Form Soresu. Sith - Lord Sinistrus Kaja newly twisted by the dark power within him has taken a mixed approach to his old darkness. He uses Dark Force energy to power his attacks and undercuts his foes with devious powers. He wields the force in a new way through Force Strength, Telekinesis (All Forms), Shatterpoint, Force Empathy, Force Plague, Force Lightning (All Forms), Force Stasis Field, Force Vision, Force Absorb and Force Persuasion. In his new state Kaja clings to what little light he has left, bestowed to him by Adieumus Matango. He does not change his battle forms, except that he is much more fierce and very, very deceptive. This is all due to his affinity for the Dark Side of the Force, being naturally drawn to the Dark rather than the light Kaja is more adept to manipulating Dark Side skills making him a very formidable adversary. Behind The Scenes It is unknown exactly what happened to Kanadeus Sinistrus but it is believed that he fell at the hands of a powerful Skywalker while Kajasecticus stood by and basked in the new found throne of his heritage. Life: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MzivpXMQO0A Legacy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0zCtulfmc_o Contemplation: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZAoWUkFawzc Decent into Madness: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mwDpl8ergM&feature=related Category:Characters Category:Humans